Pyotr Belinsky (Earth-1)
"Both present and detached, more than an audience but less than a participant. Touching nothing, never touched. He is a ghost." Pyotr Belinsky, more common referred to as "Peter", is an NPC in the Generation X ''campaign. He was introduced in ''S01E06 and became a main character that same game. Peter is a kind, quiet man who lives somewhat detached from the world due to his ability. Although he feels like an outsider most of the time, Peter is slowly coming to appreciate his new family. He is the former boyfriend of Anna Babin. Personality Peter is a quiet guy with an easy-going, mild mannered attitude. Usually quiet and reserved, Peter is modest with a good sense of humor. While he is painfull awkward and nerotic, Peter wants desperately to connect with others and can sometimes come across as over-eager. He has a tendency to correct himself or others when they talk, and he also has a habit of awkwardly stammering when he's embarrassed in a desperate attempt to convince others that he is not creepy. Due to this awkwardness and his generally quiet, observant demeanor, Peter is written off by most people, especially those who do not understand him or what he goes through every day. He is content to be quiet and reserved in most situations. As a natural reaction to his inability to touch others, Peter usually stays on the sidelines, detached and unnoticed; he is an observer by nature, not a participant. He has a tendency to stare as he people watches, and this often comes across as creepy. While he does actively become involved in cases with the Rhoades Institute, this should be considered the exception rather than the rule. He tends to be reluctant to get involved in most situations, including poker games, parties or other social outings. He tends to keep himself secluded and runs the risk of turning into a hermit if he isn't careful. He has a tendency to be grumpy if he's "out of his shell" for too long. Peter has a positive view of the world, generally seeing others as decent. He has developed a bit of a cynical side, however, due to his years traveling with the carnival. As a decent, quiet guy, Peter was forced to live with the band of misfits, scoundrels, vagrants, ne'er do wells and other degenerates and his eyes were opened to the other side of the world: a side of the world that is filled with meaningless sex and piles of drugs. He dislikes that lifestyle and he hated living in the carnvial, stating that he did so only because he "had nowhere else to go". Peter was thus often scorned by his fellow carnies for being a "square", as he did not party with the rest of them. While it partially had something to do with his powers, the main reason he never joined in was because he wasn't raised to be like that or behave that way. Peter does not consider himself a part of the counter-culture movement, nor does he see himself as conservative. He chooses to remain an "impartial observer". He lives by his own moral code, regardless of what others tell him is "right" or "cool". He does not mindlessly adhere to tradition, nor does he actively spurn it. He doesn't go out of his way to disobey authority, but he gives them no respect if he doesn't feel they deserve it. While he is not surly or confrontational like Anna, he will not listen to those who have not earned it. While he does not like the atomic family model he grew up watching on TV, he does want a family one day and it saddens him that he will never be able to hold his son or daughter, let alone have children at all. It's difficult to conceive a family when you can't touch anybody. A very artistic individual, Peter loves art in any form. He used to sculpt when he was younger (a pastime of his father's, apparently), but he has taken up painting since he started traveling with the circus. He loves painting and tends toward experimental, impressionistic art. He isn't talented at this kind of art, but he loves it. He doesn't draw people well, but he's good at painting buildings and animals. A lover of music, Peter considers himself a music "snob". He dislikes a lot of mainstream music, opting instead for psychadelic stuff, such as Syd Barrett or David Bowie. He can play the guitar (something Arnie the Carnie taught him) quite well. He is a fan of both television and film. He reads comic books alot (something that gets him teased) and he loves science fiction. In terms of television, he loves the weird and the fantastic, avoiding westerns, dramas and cop serials in favor of space operas and exciting spy shows. He tends to like very cerebral films, in addition to movies with science fiction plots. During his time with the circus, he would alway go to the cinema by himself to watch movies, usually paying $1 to watch B-Movie double features, such as The Thing, The Creature From the Black Lagoon and The Day the Earth Stood Still. Neurotic to a fault, Peter is constantly worrying or obsessing about mostly trivial facts or incidents. His obsessive-compulsive disorder causes him to stress and obsess about such small details ad nauseum. Raised to be a good person, it was stressed how men should behave, especially toward women, and he tries his best to make his intentions clear with them. He doesn't want anybody thinking he's a pervert or a creep, so he stammers on and on about what he meant when he was talking, although in most instances the explanation is not necessary and often makes things more awkward. Peter is always thirsty, it seems, and can usually be seen with a cup or a can of something. He loves coffee and one can tell when he's overindulged due to his being overtly silly and fidgety. He doesn't often drink, although he doesn't mind it. His one real vice is smoking, a habit he picked up during his time with the circus. He hates it and thinks it's a dirty habit, but it's not one he's in a hurry to break. He doesn't do drugs, despite the protests of his former group of friends. He doesn't exactly care if anybody else does, but he's made a choice to abstain. Overall, Peter is a kind, quiet man with a gentle nature and a longing to be a part of a world that he has, up to this point, only been able to observe from afar. History Pyotr was born the younger son to Nikolay and Simza Belinsky in Philadelpha, Pennsylvania in 1942. The son of immigrants, he cried often and was a very fussy baby. As he grew older, he became a very quiet and worried child who had trouble keeping friends. Peter grew up surrounded by family, as most of his family lived in the same apartment complex (many of them in the same apartment). He was taught to value family as a child, something he took to heart. Pyotr spent most of his time with his brother, Mikhail, who was referred to as "The Bear" due to his muscular build and athletic nature. In comparison, the smaller, more skittish Peter was called Zaĭche, which means "Little Rabbit" in Bulgarian. He didn't mind, but he did tire of being constantly compared to his brother, enough to grow some enmity between them. Mikhail often joked about how much of a wimp Peter was compared to him and Peter began to withdraw somewhat because of it. A touchy person, Peter loved giving hugs and getting hugs from others. He would often run to his mother when scared or sad to be comforted by her hugs. She called him her "Huggy Bunny" when he was little. While he didn't have many friends, those he had were very close to him. When he was young, he would go hunting with his father, his uncles, Mikhail and his cousins. Peter only ever shot one thing, a pheasant, when he was thirteen. The experience scarred him enough that he never wanted to hold a gun again, and even though he was forced to go on the trip year after year, he never took another shot. At the beginning of summer break when he was fourteen, Peter was nearly hit by a courier driving a motorcycle who has lost control. His power activated then, however, protecting him from being hurt by the collision. Thankfully, the driver didn't know what had happened. Peter grew anxious because of it, feeling deeply guilty over having hurt the man. Not long after, Janie (the girl he'd been in love with since he was a boy) confessed she had feelings for him. She went in to kiss him but his force field kicked up. She slammed her face into it and her nose broke, jamming into her brain and killing her instantly. This even traumatized Peter, who continues to have nightmares about it to this day. Nobody ever found out what happened with Janie, but his field wouldn't go away; he could no longer touch anybody. Terrified somebody else would get hurt, he didn't say anything about his power to his family and refused to touch anybody. His mother became deeply hurt that he no longer wanted to hug her, she started to worry that her son was changing into a "hooligan". He dropped out of high school when he was seventeen, a decision his parents did not support. He did not explain why he dropped out, instead going to work as a night janitor as a local factory like his father once did. Nikolay was ashamed of his son for it and tensions between Peter and his family grew. As he grew older, he became more and more isolated from his family until one afternoon, on his twentieth birthday, his mother tried to surpise him with a party, with Janie's family being in attendance. This wracked him with guilt, causing him to lash out. Disgusted at Peter's behavior, his mother slapped him--only to be quelled by his force field. Terrified and convinced that he was possessed by the devil, Peter was sent to his room while she contacted a priest to "rid him of the devil inside of him". He tried to convince her that he wasn't possessed and that he didn't know what was happening, that he was scared, but his uncle thought he was going to hurt Simza, so he shot him. The bullet only grazed his head, but Peter still fell out the window. He fell three stories, breaking his ribs, both legs and suffered internal damage. He only survived thanks to Bryce and Etnie, two circus carnies who happened to be passing by. They rushed Peter to the hospital, where Bryce used his abilities of tactile Mind Control to make the doctors save Peter's life for free. Peter was on his feet again three weeks later, as the circus was leaving. Peter thanks Bryce and was convinced to leave town with them. His family had tried to kill him after all, and they had never come to visit or check in on him in the hospital. He traveled with the circus for the next four and a half years, and while he was friends with Bryce's group (called the "Freakshow"), he was never really one of them. At one point during his travels, the circus went back to Philadelphia, where he saw his family thought him dead, having erected a tombstone for him to honor his spirit. Since then, Peter just traveled with the circus; miserable, an observer in his own life just yearning to be loved. To be touched. Whent he circus packed up to Plano, Texas in the spring of 1967, he was unaware that it would be his last stop before he met the girl who would change everything. Notable Accomplishments *Assisted in the hunt for Emerich, aka "The Dallas Strangler". *Joined the Rhoades Institute *Fought in the Battle of Fort Polk Notable Victories N/A Relationships with Others Peter doesn't often interact with others without some manner of prodding, the exception being Anna (see below). He is usually quiet, reserved, mild-mannered and observant. He is usually polite and has a good sense of humor so long as he isn't suffering a panic attack. Peter likes people and sometimes comes across as overly friendly or creepy. He doesn't mean to be, and this is a lot of the reason why he's so quiet all the time. Annabelle Babin. TBD Peter has an uneasy relationship with Alexander Rhoades, the founder of the Rhoades Institute. Peter doesn't dislike Doctor Rhoades, and he does think he's got good intentions but he isn't sure that the kind doctor can actually do anything to help him. In the end, Peter thinks he's beyond any help and that fact makes him feel a little uncomfortable when Rhoades asks him to share his thoughts and feelings with him. He is awkward and quiet during their meetings, but he is fairly open in the journals, which are actually fairly cathartic. Peter thinks Kurt is a decent guy and wishes he knew him better. He was pleasantly surprised to hear Kurt had helped Anna find him when Peter attempted to leave the group; he didn't expect to Kurt to even care. The two have a lot of differences, but they also have quite a bit in common and they are slowly becoming friends. Peter doesn't know a lot about Reginald or Franklin, other than that they are smart and aren't exactly people-oriented folk. He harbors no inherent dislike or ill feelings toward them, but he also doesn't really know either of them as people and they are not what you might call "friends". Powers and Abilities Peter is an evolved human, and therefore possesses several superhuman abilities, in addition to mundane training. *'Academia:' While he's a high school dropout, Peter is very well-read and possesses knowledge about many subjects, though he has expertise about none. *'Art:' Peter is enthusiastic about art, though he's not great at it. He knows a lot about it, though. *'Force Generation: '''Peter's brain emits an undetectable electromagnetic pulse that interacts with the particles around it, causing them to supercharge, which causes an extremely rapid rise in pressure and density in the air around him. This process creates a non-propagating, self-reinforcing disturbance around him that acts as a barrier, shielding him from harm. This process occurs faster than the speed of sound and functions on a sort of sixth sense, activating when the body is threatened. In such a way, the field can be used to protect Peter from most forms of harm, even gunfire. The field is incredibly dense and it is impossible to breach without a significant amount of force being applied at one time in a condensed area. **'Airlock:' By using a bit of finesse, Peter can manipulate the force around him to curl around his mouth in such a way that it traps oxygen inside and, through an unknown mechanism, continues to allow him to breathe as long as the "bubble" remains around his head. He can apply this to a single person who is near him (within about 10 feet). This can be used to breathe in areas where oxygen is unavailable, such as underwater or in a vacuum. **'Dome:' Peter is able to expand his field around him, to an area of about 10 feet, protecting himself and those around him from fallin debris or other forms of attacks. This dome is not as strong as his standard field, however, and is not mobile, so it is usually only a last resort. **'Far Hand: Peter is very skilled with controlling the force he generates. He is able to create a "disc" of force beneath an object and manipulate it as if he had telekinesis. The range is more limited (usually within about 30 feet) and he is not capable of fine manipulation (such as tying his shoes) but otherwise can move them as he wants. The air beneath them looks slightly distorted, like waves of heat. **'Reactive Shield: '''Peter is able to manifest his field at distances over periods faster than sounds. With concentration, he can use it to shield others (although this negates his own protection) or he can use it to catch and cushion a person's fall. *'Jack of All Trades: Having traveled with vagrants and other unsavory circus folk, Peter has learned many things and has become something of a jack of all trades, and he knows a little bit about everything (though he's a master of nothing). He sometimes manages to know something about their situation, suprising his friends when he manages to use his experience to help them in a dire straight. For example, he knows how to pick locks, hot-wire cars, create diguises, repair mechanical devices and build makeshift shelters. *'Linguist:' Peter is able to fluently speak English, Bulgarian and Romani. Thanks to his knowledge of the latter, he knows a smidgen of Russian, Romanian, Siberian and Turkish. Paraphernelia Peter does not have any specialized equipment or weapons, although he does carry some things. Equipment *'Lockpicks:' Peter owns a lockpicking kit that he usually brings on jobs. He almost always has a wedge and rod on his person somewhere, though. Weaknesses Peter also has a number of downfalls that hinder him in some way. *'Awkward:' Peter is pretty awkward, unable to carry on conversations for a long time without embarrassing himself and stuttering and stammering like an idiot. *'Force Field: '''His fields render him unable to make physical contact with others. For whatever reason, he is unable to touch others at all; his field generates and creates a barrier between him and literally anybody he tries to touch or vice versa. He cannot control this reflex and is unable to turn it off. The only exception seems to be when others are in danger, in which case he is able to grab them long enough to pull them away from danger. *'Obsessive Compulsive Disorder:' Peter suffers from obsessive compulsive disorder, which causes him to obsess and perform certainc compulsory rituals. Notes *Pyotr's Play-by actor is Iwan Rheon. *A relative latecomer, Pyotr was the last character designed for the game that was intended to be a maincharacter. *In a 'potential' future, by 1974, Peter and Anna are married and are expecting a child. *The character was made to have eastern European ancestry after the casting of Iwan Rheon. Trivia *Favorite animals are elephants. *Favorite television shows are ''Star Trek, The Outer Limits, Time Tunnel, Batman, Lost in Space ''and more recently, ''Wagon Train. *His favorite town he's visited so far was Portland, Oregon. His least favorite town he's been to is Little Rock, Arkansas. To be honest, he really dislikes Arkansas as a whole. *Favorite movie is a five-way tie between King Kong, The Pink Panther, Dr. No, Duck Soup and The Creature from the Black Lagoon. *He has a fear of needles. *He used to have a fear of clowns, but got over it during his time with the circus. *Was propositioned by the Bearded Lady on three separate occasions. This was instigated by Bryce and Etnie, who do not remember doing it due to their drunken state at the time. *Favorite color is orange. His least favorite color is grey. *Favorite bands are Bob Dylan, The Kinks, Syd Barrett, The Velvet Underground, Joy Division, The Who, The Doors, The Temptations, The Yardbirds, The Stooges, and Big Brother & The Holding Company. He also likes up-and-coming musicians Pink Floyd and David Bowie. Category:Extrahuman Category:Rhoades Institute Category:Force Fields Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Generation X Category:Male Characters Category:Native of Earth-1